Little club creepypasta
by killerNick666
Summary: this is when a new person has to live double lives. She has a hard time fitting in. She then meets the little club. But she has a secret they can never know. But someone finds out! read this find out what she'll do and what the secret is!


When I was small, still in pre-k I was unnormal to the other kids. I was never noticed by them. They just walk right past me pretending like I wasn't there. I tried my hardest to get attention. I would pull someones hair, push, punch, I even tried gettingba knife puting it to someones arm. But, none of this worked. I wasn't what I called alive to the others.

I do remember though was two girls. One was very nice and amazing ,while the other was a devils daughter. The nice one was ,Little Carly. She would pretened that she was apart of the royal family and was a twin sister to ,Little Kelly, the princess. Niome, was the evil one. From what I know she is spoiled to death where her parrents kidnap the kids Niome wants and lick them up untill she summons them to play with her. I also heard that if you do ANYTHING to upset her (even the tiniest littlw things) she'll torture you and lock you up in a celler. I felt sorry for Little Carly since she was one of the kids that was trapped for life with Niome.

When I was in kindergarden thats when the whole big thing happened. I was watching Niome torment Little Carly at the sand box when I looked behind some tree's and saw him. It was Slender Man. He was just watching me with his head tilted to the side, his hands on the tree he hid behind. He didn't look like he wanted to harm me so I quickly turned my head back to my book trying to dig my nose in so he would think I hadn't notice me.

After a while I looked back again and he was gone. I looked to my other side to make sure ,but my gaurd was already down. He was closer though ,and still behind a tree looking nice still!!! I dug my nose in my book again trying hard not to freak out. "KIDS!!!" It was the teachers. Everyone was heading inside.

I was so relieved for class that I didn't care that I wasn't going to be involved in whatever conversation we were going to have in class this time. When I was in the building finally I looked back through the glass doors. I saw him just standing in the middle of the yard where ANYONE could have seen him. I panicked and ran further down tye hallway into my class.

As usual no one saw me coming in. The din't even notice the big slam of the door. I walked in and took a seat in the back row where I was my own kingdom with no one in my row and in my way.

After school I usually waited for everyone to leqve the school grounds and then leave. The reason was because I liked to sneak into the arts roim and draw. The art teacher usually left early when school was still in session so I was cool. In the art room there was three walls where you were allowed to paint on. On the fourth wall was a HUGE window so you could see outside for some inspiration. There were othere art stuff around the room ,but what I really liked to do was get a long piece of paper, tape in around the three walls, then draw on it. I usually left it there for the art teacher to see. Sometimes she framed it out into the hallways. I would sign it with -Anonymus and yet no one but the art teacher payed attention to it.

This time I went in there and was thinking of drawing what was on my mind ,when I looked out the window. It was him again. Slender Man looking out the window. His shoulders and his body didn't seem tense like it usually was when he was on a rampage for murder. I looked at him fot a second. Then I just walked up to the window. He took a long step almost making him hit his head on the glass window.

I felt like as if I was reading his past. I looked to where his eyes were supposed to be. If he had eyes I imagined soft gentle blue eyes behind the piercing death of anger in the blue. I saw this and smiled. I felt like he was my inspiration.

I turned around and picked up a pincil ready to draw. I first drawn some friends with a boy who's facr I scratchec out. Then, I drawn the little boy rejected with his friends walking away. After was the little boy being picked on. Then, I drawn all of what emotions would be in him. It was anger, sadness, fear, and confusion. I then drawn the boy all chained up with 4 chains and labels. The first was anger and it wrapped around his left hand. The second one was sadness that wrapped around his right hand. The third was fear and it was peircing, wraped around his left leg. And the last was confusion wich was wrapped around his right leg. I was about to draw the boy on a rampage when he, Slender Man was beside me.

His hands were warm. I thought they would be frozen cold ,but apparently they were hottening warm. I was frightened. I felt like even part of my body had lost it's privledge to move. I looked up at him with my hands shaking. I dropped my pencil along with my strength when he looked at me and said "you are a very good artist."

I woke up in a dark place. I was having a hard time adjusting to the dark. I looked around to see where I was. But right befor my eyes it seemed that the world had a glitch. The dark room glitched into a room where there were dead bodies on the ground, blood spilled, guns burried with their owners, and blades soaked in blood lying around. It only hapened for a quick seconed.

Soon Slender man himself appeard again. This time I felt at home like he was an old friend or family. "Sorry" he said letting his hand out to help me up. I was so confused. "What the hell happened?" I asked him. He then pointed to a mirror that some how popped out of nowhere. I looked in it and to my surprise I didn't see a blacj haired girl with a lime green hoodie with a black skirt. I saw a girl almost faceless. She had short hair where you could easily mistake her as a boy for it. She wore a black hoodie with some black jeans. Her eyes were completly black. She stood there but she kept glitching with a knife her hand. She looked life threatening.

I seemed a bit chill with this whole new look. I looked up at him and said "I said what happend not what I looked like." He just nodded and said "You are now a creepypasta along with us." "Us?" I asked. Then the room glitched again ,but this time I knew why. I was a creepy glitch.

We some how teleported into a somewhat living room. I then was greeted by the #1 scary creepypastas. It was Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Jeff, Sally, Hoodie, Masky, and Ticci Toby. I wasn't scared at all. My eyes just lit up and I felt like the luckiest outcast in the world. I was so surprised how that they were the same age as me. "Oh My LORD!!!" I squeled. They all just looked at me. Toby was chasing Masky and now they both stood next to eachother in confusion. Jack, Hoodie, and Jeff were on the sofa watching whatever, now (still on the sofa) not paying attention to the tv looking at me. Sally and Laughing Jack were the only ones who didn't notice me right off the bat. They were cooking something tyat smelled terrific!!!

"Hey Sally" Jeff said laughing "we got another BOY in the group." At this remark she and laughing Jack turned around and saw me. "Oh" Sally said dissapointed. I rolled my eyes " No dumb dumb" I said to Jeff " I'm a freaking girl. Plus why does it matter???" They all looked even more surprised. I didn't know if it was because they thought that it was unusual for someone like me to have the nerve to talk to them that way or that they were surprised at my gendre. After a couple of wierd akward silence Slender Man finally spoke up. "Guys" he said to the others " this is Glitch. She's the person I was talking about."

That was the beggining of my double life with my new family. I had forgotten about the two kids then.

I'm now starting highschool. Me, Eyeless Jack, Masky, Hoodie, and Toby all decided to go live together. We live in the neighborhoor of 'Little Lizard Highschool' where I'm going to start school at. My friends don't like the idea of living both a murder life and normal life.

Our house has four rooms. If you count the basement as a room then it has five. Our house is two story (with the basement in the ground making three story). Me and Jack live upstairs. Masky and Toby live in the "first" floor. Hoodie lives in the basement making him have the largest room.

It was my first day for school. I was running around trying to find my bag full of school supplies. I was the only one up. When I finally found my bag I couldn't find my lunch I had packed. When I was almost done making me another baconater Masky was in. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. "heh" he said "look in the microwave silly" he said. I rose my eyebrow and did what he said. Yet there was my lunch in the microwave. I smiled and said "Thanks" and ran off. I was glitching back to my normal self so no one would know about me being Glitch.

When I got there the bell seemed to already rung. Only one person was out there standing and It had to have been my guide. It was a boy with electric blue eyes. He wore exactly what I liked. He had a black and whit hodie on, some jeans ,and a black and white hat worn on backwards.

I then slowed down smiling at him. "Hey" he said "Are you Nick?" I nodded and said " of corse who else would I be?" He then put his hand out for me to shake and said " I'm Jack... Little Jack." I smiled and said "cool." "Can I ask you something?" he asked. I then laughed and said "well asking me if you can IS a question so... yes. Yes you can asj me a question." He then smiled and asked "Is your name really Nick? Or is it short for something?" I laughed and said "It's short for Nickole."

We then walked inside. After the little tour me and him walked into class. We both had the same teacher. " And this is Tiny Turtle our teacher and the Little clubs BEST friend..." Jack was saying. " What's the little club?" I asked. When I asked this the teacher had heard. "The little club is me and my friends" He said " we go on cool adventures and do fun stuff. Anyone can be apart of our club." He smiled as he said this " oh hey Jack. Long time no see?" He gave Jack a hug.

Tiny Turtle was actually a REAL turtle. I was a little surprised and disgusted all at once. "This is the new girl" Jack guestured to me "her name is Nick" he then wispered " Nick is short for Nickole." I just rolled my eyes and said "nice to meet you."

In the corner of my eye I saw two girls. They both looked familiar. I then looked to Jack ti ask about them when he said "Let me introduce you to the two birls that kinda made the whole little club thing possible." He walked me right to the two girls.


End file.
